


Together, Alone

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-15
Updated: 2003-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "I know her heart belongs to someone else."





	Together, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Together, Alone**

**by:** Becc Carter

**Character(s):** Josh. Donna. Sam.  
**Pairing(s):** Sam/Donna. Donna/Josh.  
**Category(s):** Vignette. 155 words.   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** "I know her heart belongs to someone else."  
**Author's Note:** Sam's POV 

Donna watches Josh as he moves through the busy bullpen. Her eyes never leave him. Only once he disappears into his office does she resume her work. Her blonde hair has been tied back in a tidy half-ponytail but a few strands have worked their way out of the clips during the day. The strands fall in front of her face but she quickly tucks them securely behind her ear as she continues to read. 

She's unable to see me from where she sits. She has no idea I’ve noticed everything from the color of her shoes to the way she's clipped her hair away from her face. 

I know her heart belongs to someone else - someone blind to the beauty in front of him. 

Still, I occasionally allow my eyes to drift in her direction and together we'll let ourselves be distracted by those we're afraid to admit our feelings to. 

Together, alone. 

THE END 

c. Feb 7th 2002. 


End file.
